


We'll Be Safe In Gotham

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Marinette and her partner Kagami flee Paris in an attempt to escape Adrien Agreste, and find themselves relaxing in a Gotham park not so long after.Only for a stray frisbee to disrupt their date.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 24
Kudos: 591





	1. A Frisbee Flying At A Fiancée That Fled

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Why not...Marinette ran away from Adrien after he became abusive in their first year of marriage. She didn't know she was pregnant and Kagami covered up for her, she took the Miracle Box with her but doesn't use them out of shame (or just Tikki). She ends up in Gotham. Pairing is up to you.'

Kagami sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. Birds tweeted around the bench she was sat at. Dogs barked in the faint distance. Cherry blossom leaves fell from branches above.

One of her hands was gripping a thin book, whilst the other threaded through the silky locks of the person laying along her lap. They were staring up to the sky blanketing them both, holding fluffy clouds and the sun.

Marinette closed her eyes, allowing her muscles to relax as Kagami ran slim fingers across her hair. She moved an arm to drape over her stomach, and absent-mindedly stroked the small bump just about visible from it.

A melodic hum drifted from her throat to the fencer in her presence, and caused plants nearby to grow out their petals and vines. Several ladybirds began to gather at the grass beneath their bench.

It was all so peaceful, so _care-free,_ that Kagami couldn't help but finally smile softly.

"Watch out!"

Her head shot up at the warning, just in time to see a thin object sailing their way. Alert eyes sharpened. A muscled arm snapped out on instinct to catch it. She scanned over the _frisbee,_ out of all things, then slowly looked to where its destination would have been.

Marinette.

A flash of anger shone in her chocolate brown orbs, and her hold tightened on the toy until a crack formed in the centre of it.

The sounds of footsteps provoked her to glance up, only to see a trio of men walking their way. They were of various sizes, though the two things they had in common were their dark hair and blue eyes.

Kagami grit her teeth, yet kept her expression carefully blank.

"We're so sorry about that, Miss..."

She didn't provide him her name, and simply rose a brow before holding out the damaged frisbee. "Be careful next time," she warned, voice like ice. "You could've harmed my fiancée."

The same man chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You better," she spoke coldly.

The woman to her side placed a hand on her shoulder with a sigh. "'Gami, be nice. I'm sure they didn't mean it," she chastised half-heartedly, then turned to the males. "Sorry about Kagami. My name is Marinette, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Dick, and these are my brothers Jason and Tim."

He gestured to a man with a white streak at his fringe - who waved in greeting - and then to the person next to him.

Tim tilted his head, a spark of something akin to recognition coursing through him. "Wait, aren't you the daughter of famous fencer, Tomoe Tsurugi?"

A steel glaze formed over Kagami's eyes. "Leave us be," she commanded, with her brows furrowed and fists clenched. "We are trying to enjoy a date."

Marinette sent Dick an apologetic smile, making him give one of understanding back. "Okay," he agreed cheerfully, before adding on, "We're _so_ sorry about the frisbee, again."

The designer nodded, and watched as him and his siblings turned to walk away. Her fiancée sighed, and she placed her head on her tense shoulder to calm her down.

What the two didn't notice as they moved in to lock lips was Tim pulling out his phone a decent distance away, a suspicion lingering at the back of his mind.

**~*~*~**

"The designer that I have hired is coming in today with their bodyguard. I need you to be on your best behaviour."

Dick fought off the urge to pout. "You say that like we never are."

"Jason and Damian were sent to the hospital at the last consultation that I set up," Bruce deadpanned, giving the oldest a challenging look.

"Still..."

He was cut off by a knock at the door down the Manor's hallway, which was soon followed by it opening. He exchanged a glance to his brothers, before making his way over with them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dupain-Cheng," Alfred greeted politely, stepping aside to let them in. "Miss Tsurugi."

"Thank you, good afternoon to yourself!" Marinette exclaimed, beaming as she strolled in alongside a taller woman. Her posture held a certain grace with the way she moved, yet also had excitement with the way she bounced on her toes.

Dick opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when realisation struck him as his eyes met hers. "Wait, aren't you the two I met earlier today at Central Park?"

Marinette rose a brow, then began to study his features. "Oh, yes! I believe so. It's great to meet you again!" she enthused, holding a hand out.

He shook it, as he too gained a disarming smile. "It's such a coincidence that you and your fiancée are with us again!"

She glanced down shyly with a blush, causing the female beside her to smirk. Kagami grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the wrist of it, much to her horror as her cheeks became redder.

"Forgive me for asking, Miss Dupain-Cheng, but where is your bodyguard?" Bruce asked, not noticing Tim snort from behind him.

The young bluenette gained a quizzing expression. "My bodyguard? Oh, Kagami is mine, she's right here," she replied, pointing to said person. "She's trained in self defense, martial arts, jujitsu, fencing...basically everything. I couldn't think of anyone more trustworthy to protect me."

Her partner froze in surprise at the compliments, which didn't go unspotted by the Wayne family.

"Monsieur?"

Bruce turned to look down at Marinette.

"Is it okay if I start by taking everyone's measurements? I think I'll go from youngest to oldest to make it easier," she started. "Then I'll collect preferences and create some drafts and sketches for your suits."

He nodded in agreement. "Of course. Dick, would you mind calling Damian from his room?"


	2. A Dinner And Domestic Discussion With A Designer

"So...how'd you two meet?"

Marinette's cheeks gained a rosy hue, as she shyly glanced to the woman sat beside her. "Well, we uhh...were both at a fencing try out, and I had to decide whether or not she won against her opponent."

"And did she win?" Dick asked.

She bit her lip. "In all honesty, I think it was a tie, but I stupidly chose to say that who she fought with did. It...it was a dumb decision on my behalf."

Kagami laced their fingers together beneath the dining table, prompting her to sigh in order to calm her nerves. She aimed a smile at Dick, before carrying on, "We were rivals for quite a while but realised that what we wanted wasn't worth it. Then I'd just say that everything began from there."

Tim sipped from his mug of coffee. "Enemies to lovers," he mumbled beneath his breath. "Gotta like _that_ generic trope."

"What?" Kagami quizzed, narrowing her eyes. Though her tone was cautious and guarded, there was a layer of curiosity in it.

Jason snorted. "Don't worry about him, Ice Queen. Timmy here's just sleep-deprived like always."

"Ice Queen?" Marinette spoke up. "How did you come up with that?"

"Eh, it was pretty easy," he shrugged off. "Your fiancée's quite similar to our local 'Ice Prince' Demon Spawn, gotta say."

He gestured to a teenager sat to his far left, who scowled in annoyance. "Shut it, Todd."

"Damian? But he isn't mean at all," the designer commented. "Why would people call him that?"

Dick answered for her. "It's the press that do. He acts cold in public so it was probably the first name that came to their minds."

"Well, I think he's a little sweetheart!" she enthused, beaming at Damian from her seat. He blushed, and looked down with a mumble. "He was really nice when I was taking his measurements."

Tim warily scanned over his drink. Concern was hinted on his expression. "Umm...he was being nice? How so?" he doubted with a hint of worry.

"For one he didn't complain a single time during the consultation," Kagami responded. "Second, he was polite by the end of it. Though, Mari-Hime, I wouldn't exactly call him a sweetheart."

She pouted. "But he's _so_ cute!"

Damian turned pink again, much to his utter embarrassment as Bruce gave him a silent yet amused look. His brothers all had varying levels of smugness printed on their faces.

**~*~*~**

"My Love?"

Marinette's eyes met her partner's through the mirror, then went back to staring at herself. The pink sports bra she wore left room to see the bandages around her midsection, that were slightly stained with blood.

Kagami visibly softened, and bent down to place a kiss to her cheek. "Mari-Hime," she mumbled against freckled skin. "He's not here. I promise."

"I know, but-"

"Sshh..." the fencer hushed, whilst moving an arm to caress the bump on her stomach. "He won't hurt either of you _ever_ again. I promise."

Marinette panted softly, before coming forward to press their lips together. She tangled her fingers inside midnight locks, as Kagami straddled her by the hips at the same time.

_**Tap tap.** _

They froze at the same time, whipping their heads to where the noise had come from. The source was at the open glass doors of the balcony nearby, that provided a sight of the landscape levels below them.

There, three vigilantes were stood, all dressed in different colours. One had a bright blue symbol across his chest - another had a black bat over grey fabric in the same place. The last adorned green, yellow and red, along with various shades of onyx.

"I...what are you...?" Marinette squeaked. She squinted for a moment, then a look of realisation took over her features. "D-Damian? Dick?"

Nightwing stepped back in surprise, blinking owlishly. "H-How did you know that? I mean- what? Who?"

The bluenette sighed, and allowed herself to sit up. "Lemme guess...you're Bruce?" she asked, gesturing to Batman. "And you're going to want an explanation as to why we're in Gotham?"

He tensed, then spoke in a low tone, "No. We've come to give you an offer."

Kagami grabbed Marinette's hand protectively, and clenched her fist around the ring at one of her fingers. "An offer?" she repeated icily. "What _kind_ of offer?"

She was calmed by the hand on her shoulder, as the owner of it rose a brow at the trio.

"We came to ask if you guys wanted official documentation for being here," a voice piped up, seemingly from behind the men. They parted to reveal Red Robin. "Anyone could search you up and realise that you aren't staying legally."

"What do you want in return?"

Tim faced Kagami in confusion. "Nothing. We're not here to help the people in Gotham for money or anything. It's for a different reason."

Robin tisked.

Marinette snapped her focus to him.

"Excuse me, young man, did you just **tt** at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning on adding more or making this a series but feel free to add on if you want cause MariGami is life.


End file.
